Ask Spain and Romano
by hetaliagirly
Summary: Spain is insisting that he and Romano have you ask them questions because he believes that Romano needs to socialize more. So ask away!
1. Chapter 1

Ciao idiots. Spain says I need to get out more and socialize. So here I am… Well… I guess you can ask Spain or me any questions you have… Oh god I hate this… Okay. Well hurry up with your questions, or I'm not going to do this. I already don't want to do this, so I don't get any questions or whatever, I'm quitting.

Aww Lovi~ don't be that way~! I'm sure the nice people would be happy to ask us questions. They aren't as bad as you make them seem. And I'm not letting you quit. You are going to follow through with this because you need some human interaction. It's good for you. So I hope you ask us stuff soon! We will answer as soon as we can because I know how much Lovi wants to answer your questions TRUTHFULLY and KINDLY.

Spain. You idiot. I am not doing this. They're only going to ask stupid things.


	2. Chapter 2

Spain: Hola~ Romano is taking a siesta, so I will answer questions until he wakes up from his adorable little nap…

Okay, first question is from VivaAmerica! (Wait…. America…?) Okay back on topic. VivaAmerica asks… "Why didn't you have to kill the Aztec and Inca Empires?" Well I didn't have to because I have many amigos in those empires. The reason I destroyed so many cultures in the Americas is because America was weak back then, and I wanted some of his land. It really was just up for grabs… Well, until Britain and America got into that big war of independence and all. Then America started winning all the wars against me and then I finally just gave up. I was loosing precious troops and loyal people. I didn't think it was humane to keep going on doing something that I knew I was going to lose. So yeah! I hope that answers your question…

Roma! VivaAmerica has a question for you too!

Romano: Bastard I'm trying to sleep. I've told you many times. I. Don't. Want. To. Do. This.

Spain: Aww come on… Please? For me?

Romano: Fine. What's the question, idiot?

Spain: "How can you think Italy is better than you? He's not nearly as smart as you and I think you're way cuter!" Honestly, I think I'd have to agree with that, Roma.

Romano: Say that again and I'll hit you idiot.

Okay so Italy is better than me. He can draw, paint, he has all of Grandpa Rome's looks, and he has someone to love, even if it is that potato lover. I may be smarter with life, but he is much smarter than me with cooking and art. I'm not even going to reply to that last comment. I am not cute. I refuse to be cute. I am a man, not some irritating fangirl.

Spain: OOO then next one is from s-venfold, and the person asks a question for both of us!

Romano: Hurry up. I don't want to keep doing this.

Spain: We have many, many more comments, mi tomate.

Romano: Give me the computer. I'll read the questions. "Why are both of you so awesome? Beyond Prussia awesome. It's possible…"

Spain: I'll answer this one for the both of us.

Well I know I'm so awesome because I am like best friends with Prussia. Maybe some of his awesomeness rubbed off on me! I think I'm so amazing because I just love life and everything that it has to share with us. Everything would just be so much more amazing if everyone would just get along and be friends with one another. As for Romano, I know he is so awesome because I love him. So that makes him amazing because everything he is and does brings me a smile and a happy feeling inside. Even if he doesn't believe me, I love him. I always will.

Romano: Wh-why would you announce that!?

Spain: Because it's true.

Romano: O-okay… "Do you hate all b-british people?"

Spain: Nope! Just Britain!

Romano: -having trouble speaking- Okay… Next… Q-question…

Spain: I'm assuming you want me to read them now, hmm? –takes the computer- This is from ohmahgerd, "Why do you two have to be so hot and awesome? (Especially when Spain was a pirate)"

Well I was a pretty hotass pirate, wasn't I? Well I think it is because I was simply blessed with this sexy body that makes the men and women go wild. It's really obvious. I mean look at how I'm affecting Lovi!

Romano: I hate you. I hate you all.

Spain: Aww ohmagerd agrees with me!

Romano: What does it say?

Spain: She says people wanna see your Tower of Pisa too!

Romano: Then come to Italy and see it! …..Wait…. She didn't mean it that way did she… FUCK. NO. NEVER.

Spain: I'm enjoying this too much… Oh! Of course you can have a churro! –hands you one- lucky for you, I just finished a batch! Romano, she wants to know if she can have a hug? Are you going to give her one or are you going to be a meanie?

Romano: You aren't getting a hug. No one gets a hug. Hugs are forbidden, especially for Spain.

Spain: I'll just give you a big hug when we are done then.

Romano: No. –huffs- she wants to know what is the worst thing you've done with the bad touch trio.

Spain: Oh.. I don't think I should answer that. I don't have to answer that, right? RIGHT?!

Romano: Just answer it. I'm curious.

Spain: Well… umm… We… umm… Took videos of Canada, Ludwig, and… well you Roma… And well… You were… having fun… with yourself… because you didn't think I was home… and well… I won't explain the others because they aren't mine to share.

Romano: Give me the video. Now.

Spain: About that…

Romano: WHERE IS THE VIDEO!?

Spain: It is currently being posted on the internet by France and Prussia.

Romano: WHAT!?

Spain: …Sorry….

Romano: I hate you. You ruined my life. I wish I never met you!

Spain: Oh calm down, I was kidding. I lost it somewhere in my room. It won't get into the wrong hands as long as I live. I promise.

Romano: -mutters- it already is in the wrong hands.

Spain: She also wants to know if we're a couple. Are we, sweetie?

Romano: I will never be his boyfriend. Ever. He's too stupid. I don't know how I'd be able to survive an hour of being together with him. I can hardly stand sitting next to him on our couch right now.

Spain: Okay this is the last question from ohmehgerd. "My other friends that watch Hetalia call me your love child, so can I call you dads?"

Romano: What the hell is wrong with your friends? I think it's time to find new friends.

Spain: Of course you can, ohmehgerd! It would be amazing to have someone to take care of that is so sweet and kind like yourself.

Romano: Oh wonderful, Prussia found our questions thingy. What did he ask?

Spain: He asks, "Would you like to come over to my house? I'll beat you at video games because I'm more awesome than you!"

Romano: Well as fun that sounds, I'd rather shoot myself seventy times before I come over to your house. You are NOT awesome, and you need to stop bragging about how awesome you think you are and get a life. Find some friends that aren't complete retards and move on you stupid idiotic anti-country.

Spain: That was kind of harsh… Sorry, amigo.. His second question is for me. "How big is that tomato garden of your's? You should like… consider having your own little shop with tomatoes and stuff in it."

Prussia, that actually sounds like a really good idea! And I have been looking for some more ways to earn some more money. I've been a little short on cash, and I think you just saved me from foreclosure on our house!

Romano: Our house is in danger of being taken away!? Did you forget to tell me this minor issue? I could have gotten a job to help out! Why didn't you tell me?!

Spain: Hush! I just didn't want you to worry… I'm sorry, Lovi….

Romano: It's okay, stupid. Just tell me next time… I can help too…

Spain: -kisses his cheek- Okay, Lovi. The next question is from RapunzelInTheSnow. She wants to know what your favorite band is, Romano.

Romano: FINALLY! A NORMAL QUESTION! Well sadly, I don't really listen to music… and I suck at remembering band names… Sorry… I really like listening to people that play their instruments and sing by the canals and throughout towns. It makes me all happy inside to see people are doing what they love and sharing it with the public.

Spain: See? Was it that hard to answer a question nicely?

Romano: Fuck off.

Spain: She asks me, "What is your favorite place besides your homeland?"

Well I really do like traveling to places throughout Europe. But if I were to choose a favorite place, I'd choose Italy. Not just because my sweet Romano lives there, but because everyone just seems to enjoy being happy and carefree. It makes me feel so calm and joyful to see everyone getting along and having a good time. Why can't you be like that, Romano?

Romano: I can be like that. I just choose not to. I don't like being open with my feelings and sharing things that people don't need to know about me. So I act like this. No one will hurt me or make fun of me this way. I like being this way.

Spain: Oh… Well.. That was sweet… I don't think you ever told me that before, Romano.,. I'm glad that you told me that… It makes me happy to know that you are okay. I thought you really hated me…

Romano: I don't hate you… I'm just… I have trust issues… and that video that you took doesn't give me any right to trust you any more than I already do. Idiot.

Spain: Well that is all the questions! I thought this went really well! I hope that we answered all of your questions and I hope that you will continue asking! If we didn't really give you the answer you were looking for, just ask again and be a little clearer! We will try to answer as many questions that we can! Thank you for asking! Hopefully by the time this is over, Lovino will be happy and want to share more about himself… and maybe, just maybe, he'll accept loving me back.


	3. Chapter 3

Spain: Hola everyone~! Sadly, the law here yelled us at on fanfiction. So we will have to do some changes to how you ask us questions. We can't take them through reviews, but you can ask us through PMs.

Romano: Why bother? The law has already gotten involved; I don't want to get in more trouble for something that was all your idea. Idiot.

Spain: Sorry amigos! But we will post as soon as we get 6 PMs.


End file.
